Azathoth's Mind
Summary Azathoth's Mind is a verse created by user Saikou The Lewd King. The verse acts as a "Hub" verses for all of Saikou's verses. It takes place all over existence, and as the names hints to, inside Azathoth's mind. It plays around the lives of several characters either inside a single universes, or multiples of them. The mood of the story differs. "Smoking Smiling Blue Cube" 'is a story about Smoking Smiling Blue Cube. A bunch of beings called MOSCs worships a machine meant to upgrade their body to the 4th dimension. Someday, when the machine was in great danger. Smoking Smiling Blue Cube was sent to rescue it, to the other side of the universe. However, it is attacked by a strange beings. It looks like all of those who were ascended into the 4th dimension were fused into one horrible being... "'War for Goddom" takes place in a single universe. The god and creator of said universe had to separate his existence into multiples gods to prevent his sudden death affect his creation. Although the gods left behind weren't as unified as planned. Eventually, more than three quarters of them were wiped out, leaving most of the universe godless. However, the meek mortals living on this abandoned universe accidentally discovered the remains of those fallen deities. Upon discovering they could steals their powers to become gods themselves, obviously huge wars started over the god pieces. One normal man in a pretty shitty village nicknamed Mirai got accidentally involved with the whole mess. "Genesis of a New World" is another single-universe verse. After a devastating nuclear war, most institutions or armies were lost to chaos, leaving the world into a constant state of arms race, with steam machinery being extremely popular. One of the few country still standing, England, leaded the world in Steampunk weapons. Notably, with its Atmos androids. However, a notorious group of criminals lead by Skorpios, discovered a potentially world changing technology. The access to other universes via portals. Now armed with the power of infinite universes, the world's order was in great danger. Only the most advanced automates could stand a chance, the Atmos Series. "Dimensional Quest" 'follows the adventure of a young 4D scientist named Lebes. After reaching the Fourth Dimension by accident, her goal has become to become stronger, to be able to stop bigger and bigger threats. However, as she discovered more and more of the world, hope started to falters bit by bit. There was no way to protect everyone. But...at the very least, she could try to defeat the biggest threats to reality, so the others may have a chance in protecting themselves. '"Reborn" '''is the final story of the verse. Taking place in a reality much larger than the one Lebes saw, it follows Aprosopia, a vengeful human soul. She is guided by Nyarlatothep to visits universes, which she either leaves be, or destroy on a whim. More and more powerful beings tries to unite to stop her rampage, but to no avail. Finally, something managed to hurt her. But this thing was even worst than Aprosopia herself. Something up to the level of the Outer Gods themselves. Power of the Verse Although the power of the verse fluctuates with each sub-verses, in general the verse is extremely strong, with multiples High 1-As characters and with most of the stories touching Higher Dimensional beings. Although some extremely weak ones exists too. Smoking Smiling Blue Cube This sub-verse is quite powerful, as most MOSCs capable of fighting are High End 4-A or getting to Galaxy level. They also boast ridiculous speed, as universal travels are done casually. The God tiers are even more powerful, breaching into Tier 2 and getting to Immeasurable. They aren't lacking in hax either, with normal attacks ignoring durability to an extent, and in turn, they are immune to said hax. They are also impossible to kill for most of their opponents due to their absurd durability. War for Goddom It possess a quite linear level of powers. Although most characters starts quite weak, at City Block or lower, they quickly get into higher powers level like Country or Moon. The Gods tier however are much powerful, having high level hax and being comfortably into Tier 3, with two Tier 2. Hax includes high level regeneration, immortality and non-corporeality, making most of them very hard to kill. They also get potent dura negation, such as Soul Manipulation or matter manipulation. Most of them also are some degree of omnipresent, and even then they still get MFTL+ speed. Genesis of a New World In term of AP, this one is decently powerful. Weakest main protagonist is solid Country level, while the others are even stronger. Although the series possess some quite good hax, those who possess the best usually have lacking stats in comparison to hax-less characters. The God tier however reaches quite superior level, combining hax from all the others characters, with stats going even higher, such as Star level, High Universe level or Infinite Speed. Especially, Seraph's survival hax makes her impossible to kill even for a lot of Tier 2. Dimensional Quest This Sub-verse is extremely powerful compared to the previous ones. Even the main protagonist at the start of the series is easily Tier 2, and it goes up from there, eventually reaching into the high ends of Tier 1. Although the hax varies from characters to characters, most don't have much of it, with only beings like Lebes or Nothing having major hax. It is overall still a powerful verse. Reborn The most powerful subverse out there. Aprosopia right at the start is High 1-A, nearly soloing all the previous verses. Although a quite big portion of the verse limits itself to lower level, mostly 3D, all the majors one reaches High 1-A level later one. It also contains two of the most powerful beings of the whole verse: Yog-Sothoth, and Azathoth himself. Characters Smoking Smiling Blue Cube Smoking Smiling Blue Cube Angry Firing Red Prism Suspicious Looking Yellow Pyramid Scary Fused Black ERROR (More TBA) War for Goddom Mirai Walpurgis Blumenkrantz Takano Tsuyako Kraken God of Death God of Time Original One (More TBA) Genesis of a New World Atmos Series Ankh-Aka Kreutzberg Skorpios HPaReS (More TBA) Dimensional Quest Lebes Jean-Paul Lemieux Sakristos Fermi The Player Hallah/God/Yavhé Fermi King The Scribble Nothing (More TBA) Reborn Aprosopia Dot Dr. Feelsbad Grandfather Time Game Master Miss Him Nyarlatothep _H.E.L.P._ Azathoth (More TBA) Cosmology Azathoth is the creator of everything. He exists outside all of reality. This reality is known as '''The Dream. The fabric of the Dream is called the Dream Border. It is the final frontier between reality and The Dream. The Mist, the Darkness and Yog-Sothoth incarnates this very border. The Borders countains the reality known as the Hypervoid. Everything and Nothing exists everywhere inside this place. Most Outer Gods exists in there too, although weaker than Everything and Nothing. Weaker than even them, Aprosopia, _H.E.L.P._, Nyarlatothep and the reborns exists. At the very bottom of the Hypervoid is the Floor of the Hypervoid. It consists of the border between bound beings and unbound ones. Everything that exists in the Hypervoid is boundless, unaffected by concepts. One could consider them omnipotent if not for stronger beings in the Hypervoid. It's covered by an uncountably infinite amount of hexagon figures. Those are known as the Underealms. Each of those hexagons are physical manifestation of an infinite amount of realm. An Underealm itself is the collective name for an infinite layer of worlds stacked on on another. Each layer are called Underlayers. '''It seems like each of those layers are different in power from the previous equal to the difference between 0 dimensions and dimensionless. Each layers is inhabited by various beings, each are stronger and stronger from the previous. The very first and weakest level of the Underlayers is defined as the space outside dimensional space. Known as simply '''The Void. One of Nyarlatothep's weakest avatar, The Scrible, dwells here. The most powerful MOSCs and Lebes' Mors Tenebrarum form also lives there. Inside the void, there is this structure containing all of dimensional space. Just called the Dimensional Tower. It appears as an infinite tower of cubes, each representing a dimension. On the top of the Dimensional Tower exists a space of infinite dimension. The Fermi Palace. As its name hint at, it is the home of the Fermi King, who rules over all the dimensions and all the fermis. For each dimension, there is a bubble with a name finishing with "verse". The most well known being the Multiverse. For each of these "verses" there is a Fermi ruling over all of it. Each verse contains an infinite amount of lower dimensional "verses", ad infinitum. At the very bottom of the dimensional chain, there is what we call a Universe '''or '''Spacetime Continuum. '''These structures are 4D and also ruled by their Fermi. They look like transparent bubble. Inside each of these is what we call a '''Timeline. These look like multicolored line with infinite length. They turns, twists and loops inside their respective universes. Each timeline contains the 3D Universe as each point in time. Said 3D universes are Infinite in size. Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Verses Category:Azathoth's Mind